Not The Same Without You
by Hey DayDreamer
Summary: "I was never there when you needed me." One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own KND. But I own Valerie, and that's all you need to know.**

**Oh, and Kuki and Wally aren't together in this story.**

**Kuki's POV**

"Hey, Kuki! How was the doctor's?" Abby asked me.

"Oh. It was fine. Just a check-up, that's all." I lied.

I went straight to my room and jumped on the bed. Why? Why is this happening to me? I have heart cancer, ever since I was born. And my condition gets worse every time we have a mission. It just sucks.

And the doctors said that I have three weeks to live. And it's going to be hard to tell the others. I just can't stand it. I...just...I just can't... I'm crying so hard now. It's just that, it'll be hard for me to let go, to say goodbye to my friends. I can't tell them. I just _can't_. I'm bawling. Oh look, Abby came in.

"What's wrong girl? Bad news you have to spill to us? What is it?" Abby held me tight.

"It's...it's nothing. I...my mom...t-told me that...it's...it's personal." I lied again.

"Aww...it's okay. I'm sure you'll be better soon." And then she left.

Well, I have just one option: I have to lie to cover the truth.

But they'll know soon. And that's okay. It's better than telling them now.

And the TND party is in two weeks, so I guess I better make the most out it. After all, the week after that I'll be...gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

I got out of bed and opened the curtain (Nigel is way too stubborn to buy me a door).

"Guys...I better go. I'll see you in the party, k?" I rushed out and headed for home.

* * *

We boarded the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and headed to the venue of the party.

Then a wide building came into view and we landed.

Whoa, it was so cool. It looked like a Vegas party house or something.

When we entered, I saw a lot of familiar faces like Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 83, Numbuh 84 and a lot more.

Wow, it was so awesome. But then I remembered: Next week is the time.

"Heya, Kooks. Wanna dance?" Wally smiled at me.

"I'd love to." I took his hand and we walked to the dance floor.

We started doing crazy moves and Wally grabbed me by the waist and started spinning me around. We danced crazily and everyone crowded around to watch. Then, a girl with light brown hair and green eyes approached Wally and dragged him away from the dance floor. And away from _me_. Apparently, she had a smirk on her face. And it just pissed me off. And I walked away, feeling hopeless.

Ugh. So much for making the most out of the party.

I sat down on the big, fuzzy sofa. At the corner of my eye, I saw Wally and the girl. Her name was Valerie. She had an evil grin on her face. She was enjoying my misery. It just hurt to see her and Wally, dancing together. I decided to watch them, my face full of sadness. I saw her and Wally, chatting animatedly and smiling at each other. I went over the table with the punch and the food since they were very near, just to get a closer look. I got a glass of punch and turned to face them. I was few feet away from them, but I was able to see them closer. Oh no...she...she didn't. Sh-She...did. The look on Wally's face seemed like he got shocked. I let out a tiny gasp and ran away, sobbing.

"Kuki! Kuki, no! Don't go!" he called after me but I kept running. I needed to get away from here. Away from _him_. I ran to my house and never looked back.

**Wally's POV**

Valerie smiled at me sweetly. I smiled back. Then she kissed me. I tried pulling away, but I can't. So when she broke away, I was shocked. I heard a tiny gasp and sobs. I saw Kuki go out the door and I ran to her. I called her name, but she wouldn't answer. It was too late.

"Wally, what happened?" Abby asked me.

"Kuki, she...she saw that Valerie kissed me and well, I broke her heart." I explained.

"Why'd she kiss you?" Hoagie asked me.

"I dunno! How should I know?" I growled.

"Well, it wasn't your fault anyway. We should head back to the treehouse." Nigel said.

We boarded the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and flew back to the tree house.

_I could never be forgiven of what I've done..._

**Kuki's POV**

Well, I'm guessing it's almost time. My mom called my friends over, and here they are. But...someone's missing. Wally. He's not here.

"Hey guys." I said, my voice hoarse.

"Hey." Abby said, her voice full of pain.

"So, it's the last time we'll be seeing you, right?" Hoagie said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"If you're asking about Wally, we decided to not bother him. He's a bit moody in the moment. We're afraid he might kill you. And he doesn't really know what's going on now. It's hard to tell him." Nigel explained.

"Well, just say goodbye for me and also say that I'll really miss him." I said. "And, I love you guys. All of you. You were a great family to me." I saw my mom come in the room along with my other relatives. "Goodbye, mom, dad and Mushi. Also to my other relatives. I love you so much. I can't stay much longer. Goodbye." And with that, I was gone.

**Wally's POV**

I went to the tree house to see what everyone was up to. When I entered, I saw all of their faces, filled with sadness.

"What's...going on, guys?" I asked the others.

"It's Kuki..." Abby said, tears streaming down her face.

"What about her?" I felt my heart sink.

"She's...gone." Hoagie said, his voice cracking.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" I was getting even sadder by the moment.

"She's dead, Wally." Abby burst into tears and Hoagie tried comforting her.

I sat beside Abby. "She's...dead? How come no one told me about this?" I asked.

"We figured that you shouldn't be bothered about everything but Kuki said goodbye and that she'll really miss you." Hoagie explained for Abby.

"I...I have...to go." I ran to the cemetery and found Kuki's grave full of pink roses. I knelt down and touched the stone lying on top of her grave.

_Kuki Sanban_

_May 12, 1982 – July 14, 2001_

_You will remain in our hearts forever_

"Kuki..." I sobbed.

I realized that I wasn't able to explain to her what happened and I never said sorry. I wasn't there when she left us.

"Kuki, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most! I am so, so, sorry." I cried. I cried so hard. "She'll never forgive me..." Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Kuki. "Kuki...?"

"Hello, Wally." she said.

"You're a ghost." I said.

"Yeah, I just came here to talk to you." she smiled at me.

"Kuki, I'm so sorry." I bowed my head.

"It's okay. Nothing was ever your fault." she knelt beside and patted my back.

"I wasn't there when you needed me." I sobbed.

"You were always there for me." she hugged me. "And I'll always be there for you. In your heart."

"Kuki, I have one thing to tell you. I love you. Ever since we met. I'm sorry I was never able to tell you." I said.

"I love you too, Wally." she sat down and placed her head on my shoulder. "I always will."

"I have to go back home." I looked up and Kuki was gone.

I hope that somehow, I'll see her again. In my dreams, or maybe she'll visit me when I'm at home.

She made an impact on my life. She showed how it was to love someone, how to be humble.

"I'll never forget you, Kuki. I never will." I vowed to myself and headed back home.

**Note: You'll probably be asking why Kuki didn't have a funeral. Well, I skipped that part. And Wally visited Kuki days after she was buried.**


End file.
